An Invisible Curse
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: The last story in the Ebony Saga. Robin loves Jinx, only he can't say it. But with the help of his friends, a ghost, and a DJ with excellent timing, he might just be able to spit it out. Chapter 4, the last chapter, is up!
1. Chapter 1: Don't Invite Terra!

Disclaimer: The only person I own is Ebony. Everyone else belongs to Cartoon Network.  
  
It's the last story in the Ebony Saga, FINALLY!!! I really hope you enjoy the cute, fluffy encore performance that I thought up.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Raven woke up very early on a Friday morning. She stretched in bed and threw the sheets off. The room was slightly light with the sunbeams streaming through the cracks in the door. She stepped on the floor and lit a candle on a tall stand to get a little bit lighter. The picture on her nightstand started to flash blue-violet lights.  
  
"Good morning, Little Sister," she greeted. "How are you this morning?"  
  
Obviously, the picture did not respond. It just flashed for another minute and then turned back into its normal self. Raven threw on her robe and pressed the button for her door to open.  
  
Downstairs, the rest of the Titans, including Terra, sat around the breakfast table. Beast Boy stood at the stove whipping up tofu pancakes, once again! Terra placed her cheeks in her palms and started whistling aimlessly. Robin and Cyborg had faces that said, "I'm not looking forward to this." They were looking at the tofu pancake mix. Starfire floated around the room waiting for the last Titan to show up.  
  
"I do believe that this should be a peaceful morning for Raven," she announced. "I think she is over the whole incident."  
  
"She's probably feeling a lot better since she got to say good-bye," Robin added, "but I still think we should give her the space she needs."  
  
"Agreed,"  
  
Immediately, the doors swiped open, and Raven walked out and headed for the coffee maker. She put a tea bag into the cup and let the hot water fall into the mug.  
  
"Morning, Raven!" Beast Boy said, flailing the spatula in the air. "I'm making tofu pancakes. Want some?"  
  
"Just tea," Raven objected, "but thanks."  
  
Beast Boy went back to cooking. Terra's eyes started to wander. She yawned and stood up from her seat. "I'm going back to bed," she announced, yawning again. "This is thing called a 'morning routine' is getting to me."  
  
"Why?" Robin asked, curious.  
  
"When I lived in my cave, I just got up whenever I wanted," Terra explained. "Now that I'm a Titan, this thing of getting up and going to bed just bugs me. I'll probably be up in another hour. Good night!"  
  
"Good night, Friend!" Starfire beamed, thinking that it really was evening. She turned back to the rest of the team. "Should we be going to bed as well?"  
  
"She's just going to get a few more Z's," Cyborg tried to reason. "It's still light out. She said she didn't get a lot of sleep last night."  
  
"Thinking about our parted one?"  
  
"I don't think Terra cares," Raven finally spoke. "I think all she cares about is she being here with other heroes."  
  
"Then she is selfish?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly, ruining the moment, there was a knock on the front door of Titans Tower. Robin got up from his seat and walked over to the doorway. He opened it up and was happy at who he saw.  
  
"Speedy!" he greeted. "How are you? What brings you to Titans Tower?"  
  
"I've got a message for you from the International Heroes' Convention Headquarters," Speedy replied, handing a letter to his double.  
  
"There's such a thing?"  
  
"Go figure! Now, I've got a bunch of other letters to deliver. I'll see you later!" With that, Speedy jumped off the island and met Hot Spot and Wildebeast in a boat. The three of them waved to Robin and motored back to the mainland.  
  
Robin waved back and closed the door to the tower. He took the letter out of the envelope and read it over carefully. His face brightened with a little bit of a blush mixed in. "Titans!" he called. "We've got mail!"  
  
"Dude! Robin's the Internet!" Beast Boy announced jokingly, cracking up as he followed Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg to their leader.  
  
"Who was that at the door?" Starfire asked, folding her hands out in front of her.  
  
"Speedy!" Robin replied. "He and the others dropped off this awesome invitation saying that we should come to a party."  
  
"Awesome!" Cyborg cheered. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow night starting at eight."  
  
"So cool! We're gonna party 'till the sun comes up!"  
  
"Not cool," Raven objected, taking a look at the letter.  
  
"Why not?" Robin asked, taking the letter out of her sight. "It says, 'Dear Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven: You are cordially invited to attend a private, exclusive, invitation-only party made especially for heroes. Heroes from around the world will be attending, and some even from other planets, galaxies, and universes. We hope you take this opportunity to meet some more people just like you. Please come to the club in Jump City Saturday night at 8:00 P.M. Sincerely, the International Heroes' Convention Headquarters'."  
  
"That is so awesome!" Beast Boy shouted. He turned to Raven. "Why isn't it cool? Aren't you excited?"  
  
"Of course I am," Raven insisted. "As long as the party isn't pointless, like the one Blackfire dragged us to, I have no problem."  
  
"So what is the problem??" Cyborg exploded, ready to throw a rage.  
  
Raven sighed and said, "This letter is addressed to Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. What about Terra?"  
  
Dead silence. The Titans looked to Raven with looks like "Oh-no-she's- absolutely-right." Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs together and looked towards the stairwell where Terra had gone back to bed. Starfire was the first to speak.  
  
"We must not tell our friend what we have received in the mail this morning," she suggested. "It would only make her sad to know that we were going somewhere and she wasn't invited."  
  
"Personally," Raven began, "I don't feel much sympathy for her."  
  
The rest of the team completely ignored Raven's remark. "So what do we tell her?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Something," Robin said. "It has to be something she'll believe. It can't be something stupid. So that automatically cancels out anything Beast Boy suggests." There was a popped vein on Beast Boy's head when he heard this.  
  
"I know!" Cyborg began. "Why don't we just leave? We'll leave a note for Terra saying that we got called away to a mysterious meeting in another dimension. She won't be able to follow us. She doesn't have that type of power."  
  
"Very true," Robin agreed.  
  
"A splendid plan!" Starfire cheered.  
  
"Not bad," Raven commented.  
  
"She's going to kill me for that," Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Terra likes me, and you know that. I just like her as a friend though. Not like THAT. You know, right?" Beast Boy was being really confusing and cryptic in this reasoning. Regardless of the sense it did not make, Raven still understood.  
  
"I get it," she finally replied, unintentionally making him blush a light pink. "It sounds like a good plan, Cyborg," she said to the robot. "I'm pretty sure she'll buy it."  
  
"Then let us prepare for the festivities!" Starfire cried, flailing her arms up and down. "We are going to do the dancing of the night away!" Starfire flew up the stairs to her room. The rest of the Titans silently agreed and went to prepare themselves.  
  
In Terra's room, she spoke into her communicator, "The bait has been set. Move on to Phase 2. We'll get that ghost to come out. She could never resist the urge to see her sister happy."  
  
The person on the end made a muck-like sound.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Invisible

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
This story is going to be short. I really love the fact that I'm able to write something less than six or seven chapters. I've written a few one- shots, but I've only done one other story that's more than one chapter and less than six. Okay, I'll stop now. ;;  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ebony steadily drifted from her grave to the cemetery gates. She tried to grab onto the steel bars, but her hands passed right through them. _I forgot,_ she thought to herself, _I can't grab solid objects anymore._ She passed right through the bars and hovered up into the night sky. _What month is it? What day is it? What time is it?_ Questions with no answers buzzed in Ebony's ghost mind. She shook her head and slowly dropped so she was just another inch above the tallest building in Jump City.  
  
"Oh, Kristen!" she heard someone cry. She passed through the building's ceiling to find that it was a babysitting center. "You're the best big sister in the whole wide world!" the little girl said to her older sister.  
  
"Did you have a good time with all of your friends today?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Uh-huh!" her sister replied. "I can't wait to tell you all about it!"  
  
_I wish I could tell my sister about my day,_ Ebony thought. _Too bad, she's still living in the Real World. I don't care how mean that sounds! I want her to be with me!_  
  
Ebony floated back up through the ceiling and gently flew across town. She looked down at all the people. They seemed so happy. She only wished that she could be part of that happiness. Even if she couldn't be, why did everything have to be so restricted? Why couldn't she come back even for just a day? She knew she was allowed to visit her sister whenever her sister slept, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"I want to make Raven happy," she said, although the voice had no sound.  
  
--Whatchya doin' tonight?  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall.  
  
Are you really alone? Still in your dreams?  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life?  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?--  
  
Ebony hovered across town until bright lights caught her eye. She stared down at the flashing lights and booming music. She scratched her head and used her ghostly powers to melt into the building. She soon realized that she was in the Jump City Club. _I know this place!_ she thought. _This is the place where I died during the battle with Blackfire. Hey!!_ Ebony looked down and saw the black hair swinging around. _What is she doing here? I thought she was an enemy of the Titans.  
_  
Ebony drifted down next to a crate and hid her ghostly body in the darkness.  
  
"What's the point?" she silently asked. "No one can see me anyway."  
  
Suddenly, the DJ popped on a new song. Ebony recognized it from one of Beast Boy's CDs. It was "Invisible" by Clay Aiken. She had always liked his work. She was mad when he didn't win Season 2 of "American Idol".  
  
Just when Ebony thought things couldn't get worse, she saw something she never thought she'd see. There was Robin. He was standing alone on one side of the room. He wasn't even with his friends. He just stood there.  
  
--If I was invisible, and I could just watch you in your room,  
  
If I was invisible, I'd make you mine tonight.  
  
If thoughts were unbreakable, and I could just tell you where I stand,  
  
I would be the smartest man.  
  
If I was invisible,--  
  
"Wait, I already am," Ebony muttered. She looked to her side, and her blue-violet eyes opened up wide. There was Raven! She was there along with Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. A confused look plastered her face.  
  
_What are they staring at over there?_ she wondered, cocking her head. She followed their eyes and almost fell back in shock at what was happening. Robin was in the crowd now, and he had taken the hand of Jinx! _No way!_ Ebony gasped in her head. _This is just not right. Jinx isn't even a hero, let alone likable! Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
_  
--Saw you face in the crowd, call out your name,  
  
You don't hear a sound.  
  
I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make.  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind,  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life,--  
  
Regardless of what Ebony was thinking, she decided to take a chance and check if Raven could see her. She calmly floated over to the Titans and set her feet down on the floor right next to Raven's. She put her hands behind her back and smiled up at her sister.  
  
"Hi, Raven!" she cried. "It's me, Ebony!"  
  
But Raven didn't respond.  
  
"Hello?" Ebony tried again, waving her hand in front of her big sister's face. "Are you alive up there? Come on! Talk to me! Hello? Big Sister?"  
  
--If I was invisible, and I could just watch you in your room,  
  
If I was invisible, I'd make you mine tonight.  
  
If thoughts were unbreakable, and I could just tell you where I stand,  
  
I would be the smartest man.  
  
If I was invisible,--  
  
"Wait, I already am," Ebony finished, turning away from her friends. She noticed that Robin and Jinx were now dancing with each other. She had no idea about what Robin saw in that girl, but she gave up on it. After all, there wasn't anything she could do about it...right?  
  
--Reach out, but you don't even see me.  
  
Even when I scream out, Baby, you don't hear me.  
  
I am nothing without you, just a shadow passin' through.--  
  
Ebony looked up at the ceiling of the club. There was a giant disco ball turning around and around in circles casting milky white lights on everyone. The pink and purple and gold lights flashing from the walls also bathed the other heroes in neon lights. From where she was standing, Ebony could make out three very familiar figures.  
  
"It's Blackfire, Thunder, and Lightning," she murmured. They were dancing together. "I knew that Blackfire was here, but I had no idea if those brothers were."  
  
Suddenly, Ebony got an idea. With the disco ball, she's make a light show no one would ever forget.  
  
--If I was invisible, and I could just watch you in your room,  
  
If I was invisible, I'd make you mine tonight.  
  
If thoughts were unbreakable, and I could just tell you where I stand,  
  
I would be the smartest man.  
  
If I was invisible,--  
  
Ebony flew up next to the ball and held her hands high above her head. She closed her eyes and focused what little energy and power she had into making something happen. Her hands started to spark blue-violet lights. Soon, her hands and arms were engulfed by beautiful blue power.  
  
Ebony flashed her hands out to both sides of her body and started to spin. The lights from her hands created blue stripes of sparkles that looked somewhat like the rings of Saturn.  
  
--If I was invisible,--  
  
"But I'm not," Ebony corrected. She snapped her fingers, and the blue, sparkling dust pieces gently floated to the ground, making the entire club light up in divine radiance.  
  
Robin, Jinx, Raven, and everybody else in the club looked up to see what had caused such beauty to fall from the heavens. Even the DJ was a little confused and "Invisible" stopped short. As much as they were enjoying the lights, no one could help but wonder what strange forces could have caused the mysterious light show.  
  
"I know what," Raven remarked, casting a glance at the disco ball. "Sister,"  
  
"That's it!" Terra shouted into her communicator from a thick wire hanging at the top of the building. She was wearing special goggles and earphones. "The ghost is here! Attack!"  
  
Plasmus punched a hole in one of the walls and gave the area a good spit.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter 3: Battling the Muck

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
I left people in suspense! YAY FOR ME!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin cried, taking his bird-a-rang out of his utility belt. He threw it at the pus demon with all his might. Plasmus grabbed it in his hand and threw it off to the side. He spit as hard as he could and forced Robin to the ground with a gross, hard thump. He took one of the little bombs and threw it in one of Plasmus's many yellow eyes. The eye exploded and green body fluids came pouring out. They spilled all over Robin and filled his mouth with gross bodily fluids. Now it was Starfire's turn! She threw a storm of star bolts at the monster to see if he would melt. Just her luck.  
  
"Plasmus is unaffected!" she cried, floating down towards the rest of the Titans. "I feel as though he is invincible."  
  
"He can't be!" Cyborg objected. "I mean, seriously, do you really think that a puddle of muck like that would be invincible? He must have some weakness!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's find out!" Cyborg opened up his right arm and powered up the sonic boom as far as it would go. When he was ready, he fired it at Plasmus at full force. Plasmus roared something and made a few pieces of his body jump out to stop the sonic boom from harming him.  
  
Raven tried her best to keep all of the other heroes under control. {Why don't they just help out?} she thought.{ Perhaps all of us together could destroy Plasmus once and for all.} The thought buzzed in Raven's brain, but she kept it to herself. After all, who was going to listen during an attack on a party? It was rare if you ever found someone that took his or her attention away from a party when there was still pizza on the table.  
  
"We should try to evacuate all the guests," Raven told Beast Boy. "That way, there won't be any distractions towards Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg."  
  
"Good idea!" Beast Boy agreed. He turned into and elephant and herded all of the guests out of the club. Raven used telekinesis to force a few scared ones out the door. The really stubborn ones tried to wriggle their way out of the dark magic. Raven gave it a little bit more power and pushed everybody outside.  
  
"Stay out there until we say it's okay to come inside!" she called, and she closed the door up and locked it. She quickly turned back to the team. Robin was on his feet again, catching his breath. Raven felt a slight zap from behind her and turned to see the faces of old friends.  
  
"We shall help!" Lightning announced. He turned to Thunder. "Come, Brother! This is our chance to use our powers and gifts for good."  
  
"We will be good heroes?" Thunder anxiously asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Then let us help destroy the muck-monster!"  
  
"You might want to try 'Plasmus'," Raven corrected smirking. What she didn't know was that Plasmus was getting ready to throw a giant bowling ball of pus at her. He rolled down his arms and formed the ball. He aimed and...FIRE!!! He threw it with all his might at her.  
  
"Look out!" Raven jerked her head around only to be caught up by something. She looked over to see Blackfire! She had grabbed Raven and flown up into the air. Raven looked over to the old enemy with surprise.  
  
"You have your powers back," she whispered.  
  
"No, not really. I can only fly," Blackfire corrected. "I can't throw star bolts yet. Your sister's spell is temporary when it comes to movement."  
  
"You're lucky. She won't cast it again."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware."  
  
Blackfire placed Raven down on the floor and flew off to help Robin stand up straight. Raven used telekinesis to move the table up and threw them at Plasmus in hopes of maybe popping another eye. Instead, he grabbed the two of them and chucked them back from whence they came. Raven levitated out of the way as her eyes flashed white.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried, holding one arm up in the air. A beam of black magic flew out from her palm and hit the monster in the arm.  
  
Thunder and Lightning were doing their share of fighting, too. Lightning created a bolt to throw at the monster. Cyborg pulled his sonic boom cannon out and aimed for the bolt. He fired and the two hit Plasmus with incredible force. It created a hole in his stomach.  
  
"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted. "Looks like you won't be eating any more of that toxic crud!"  
  
Plasmus looked up at Cyborg and created a completely new stomach by forming the rest of his body together. Thunder saw this and created a giant clap in hopes of bringing the demon off balance. It worked and Plasmus slipped on his own goop.  
  
"My turn!" Beast Boy shouted, turning into a boa constrictor. He slithered over to the monster and wrapped up his arms and legs together. Plasmus tried to wriggle his way out of the strong grip.  
  
"Star!" Robin called. "Give us a laser show!"  
  
With these words, Starfire's eyes turned bright green and flashed. She made them create beams, which shot down at Plasmus. The creature writhed in pain.  
  
"Victory is ours!" Starfire cheered, flailing her arms like a real cheerleader.  
  
{Not yet,} Ebony thought. She hoisted her hands out and used her power to create a giant sheet of darkness. Raven saw this and added her power. Together, they made a blanket of shadows. It covered Plasmus up.  
  
After a few minutes of watching and waiting, Ebony and Raven lifted the veneer to see a sleeping man. Beast Boy called up the police over in a dark corner. Ebony looked down at the defeated enemy.  
  
{Why didn't we just sing him a lullaby?} she thought.  
  
Later, when the police and Titans were preoccupied with Plasmus, Robin ran out of the Jump City Club and off to the end of the pier. He found Jinx sitting on the end of the dock.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, sitting down next to her, "I'm sorry we weren't able to finish our dance."  
  
"It's not your fault," Jinx protested, her gaze not moving from the full moon. "It's the fault of Plasmus and my Hive members."  
  
"Did they send him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The two sat in silence for a little bit. Ebony hovered overhead looking down upon them. She crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose. She really hated Jinx for being a part of Slade's plan when she had died for the second time. She didn't know what Robin saw in her.  
  
{Of course, I'm a girl, so I obviously wouldn't know,} she thought.  
  
She watched the two out on the dock for a little while longer until she realized that the Titans were about to leave. She looked to Robin. "Let him stay," she told herself. "Besides, I've got to get home to visit Raven. She's going to dream tonight."  
  
Ebony disappeared into thin air, leaving a few sparkling pieces of dust behind. Robin quickly jerked his head around when he felt the icy pieces fall onto his cape.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jinx asked, worried.  
  
"No," Robin replied. "I'm just thinking."  
  
Jinx was satisfied and turned back to the night sky. Robin scratched his chin and looked down at the murky water. He saw himself. Next to him was a little crystal that landed in the water.  
  
{Ebony,} he thought. {She was here. I wonder...no. She couldn't have sent Plasmus.}  
  
He stopped short.  
  
{But if she didn't, who did?}  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter 4: More Invisible Death

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Sorry Chapter 3 is somewhat short. Battle scenes are hard for me to describe. Considering that, I think I did a good job of the Plasmus scene. This chapter will be short, too. I'll bet you anything that half of this chapter will be what I have to say at the end. Haha!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Robin sat on the couch sulking. He held his head in one palm with his elbow on his knee and the other hand off the end of the couch. The colors streamed through the windows of Titans Tower as the sun started to go down. The colors reminded him of the battle during the night before. Last night, he and the rest of the team along with a few allies had fought and defeated Plasmus during the International Heroes' Convention Party in Jump City Club. After the battle, he sat with Jinx on the pier and watched the full moon for hours. They sat in silence, barely even making their breathing audible. He didn't understand. He and Jinx had gotten along so well.  
  
"Why did she say she had to leave soon?" he asked himself. "Why did she say the things she did? It just doesn't add up."  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Robin looked up and quickly jerked his head behind the couch to see Starfire looking down upon him. Her hands were behind her back and she had a worried, disturbed look on her face. Robin could almost swear that he saw tiny tears forming in her big, beautiful, green eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Star?" he asked, his tone concerned. Starfire turned to her side and let those tiny tears fall.  
  
"You have not been yourself since last night," she managed to whisper. "I wanted to know if everything is okay. You know that you can tell me, right?"  
  
"Oh course I do, Star!" Robin said defensively. "It's just a little personal issue that I'm worrying about. You shouldn't worry. It doesn't really concern you."  
  
"I think it does."  
  
"It doesn't!"  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
Robin and Starfire stopped and stared. For the first time, they realized what each other was hiding. Starfire's cheeks turned bright pink as she started to form a giant frown on her face.  
  
"What has happened?" she demanded. "Tell me the complete and utter truth."  
  
"Star, you know I like Jinx," Robin began. Green flames up cut him off.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Star screamed, throwing a rage. "You cannot possibly be in love with one of our greatest villains!"  
  
"I never said I was in love with her!"  
  
"You danced with her at the party, and then you ran off with her to the docks!"  
  
"It's not my fault I've got a cool girlfriend and you're stuck with the team!"  
  
That was really it. Starfire burst into tears and flew at top speed out of the living room. Robin turned back towards the TV and crossed his arms. He gave a low huff and turned the television on. For a long amount of time, he just flipped through the channels not stopping to see whatever was being showed.  
  
"She's so jealous," he muttered to himself. "Crazy alien,"  
  
Suddenly, a black screen interrupted a show. Robin sat up straight and changed the channel. Was the TV off? No way! He hadn't pressed the power button. He changed the channel again only to see Jinx on the screen.  
  
"Don't bother trying to talk to me through the screen," she said. "This is a recording, Robin. Now, listen up."  
  
"What are you telling me?" Robin asked, completely ignoring the warning.  
  
"Once a Hive member, always a Hive member," Jinx said simply, and the screen went back to the normal show.  
  
"That was cold."  
  
Robin whirled around and saw Star standing by the stairs with her arms behind her back. "I heard the whole thing. I'm sorry, Robin, for both occurrences."  
  
"It's not your fault, Star," Robin replied. "It's my own. I was stupid for listening and believing that a villain could ever love me. I wonder if we'll be facing the Hive sometime soon. Heh, won't that be fun?"  
  
"You take it so well," Starfire observed. "You must be devastated."  
  
"Well, yes, but..."  
  
Starfire floated over to Robin and stood in front of him. She sat down on the couch and pointed to her shoulder.  
  
"You are welcome to cry on my spakin-croo if you wish," she offered.  
  
"You mean your shoulder?" Robin asked, slightly pointing. "That's what it's called on earth."  
  
"Oh," Star sighed. She put on a stubborn face. "That Jinx is such a kranpin toopacx flipper-shplin goostag!" she announced.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I believe you call it one who betrays?"  
  
At that moment, Terra came downstairs yawning. "What a night," she mumbled. "I barely got any sleep."  
  
"How come?" Robin asked, getting curious.  
  
"Ah, I was up trying to figure out if there were any attacks going on in town," she explained, rubbing her eyes. "I thought I heard about something going down at the Jump City Club. Too bad you guys were called away to that other dimension, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Robin agreed sarcastically, "too bad."  
  
Terra walked back upstairs. Once she was there, she put on an angry face and ran up to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She opened up her communicator and waited for the person to come up.  
  
"Nice going," she scolded. "Robin and Starfire are together now."  
  
"Not my fault," Jinx said back. "I think he was really in love with me."  
  
"I know he was. It's still your fault. As soon as we find out where his new hideout is, we're going to the Boss for help."  
  
"Copy that. Over and out."  
  
Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Raven quietly dreamed her dream of her sister. They sat together on one of the gray clouds and talked for most of the time.  
  
"Do you know who sent Plasmus?" Raven asked, wanting an answer.  
  
"Yes, I think so, but I can't tell you," Ebony replied wistfully. "Orders from the top."  
  
"I see," Raven agreed. "Not a problem. We'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"But there is one thing I can tell you. I've seen another future."  
  
"Really? What happens?"  
  
"Listen and find out."  
  
Raven woke up with a start at what her sister told her. She gasped for breath and looked at the clock. It read 6:23 in the morning. She yawned for a minute and then trudged down the hallway out of the top floor of Titans Tower to the bottom level at the living room. The elevator opened and she walked out with her arms under her robe. She saw Beast Boy sitting on the couch. She joined him at his side.  
  
"She visited you, too, huh?" she asked in monotone.  
  
"Yup," he agreed, holding her face in his hands. "She told me that she couldn't say who sent Plasmus, but she did say that other thing."  
  
"Yes, I know," Raven announced, sitting up straight. "Robin and Starfire are now together all because of Jinx. It's sort of funny, huh? You know, a villain helping us Titans."  
  
"It is weird," Beast Boy agreed, mimicking her sit, "but I was interested in that other thing."  
  
"It's just not fair," Raven huffed. "My sister died twice in two battles all because she loved us. She puts me to shame."  
  
"No," Beast Boy objected. "She wouldn't do it for that sort of glory. She did it because she had the deep love that only a sister could possess. Sometimes I think that she's watching us. I know she was at the party. Maybe she is right now."  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"Still, it's hard to believe that she would have been the aunt of a telekinetic shape-shifter."  
  
"Not 'would have been'," Raven corrected, crossing her arms. After a moment of hesitation, she said:  
  
"'Will be'."  
  
The End  
  
That's it! We are officially done with the Ebony Saga! Yes! Okay, I've got a ton of people to thank, so I might as well start now so you can all get back to your lives. First let me say that these past few months of writing about Ebony have been like fantasies coming to life in the Real World. I have loved writing the Ebony Saga so much that it almost seemed as if it was happening in my very own basement (where my computer is). Sometimes I imagined Ebony using her powers to defeat Blackfire in "More Sisters" right here in front of me. Other times, I'd see Raven and Ebony saying their final words with Thunder and Lightning as it was "Death Is Too Easy". I've even imagined Robin and Jinx dancing to "Invisible" in "An Invisible Curse". The bottom line is that I've had so much fun, and I hope to write another saga under "Teen Titans" soon. I'll probably be writing a few more songfics and maybe I'll add to "Ten Little Titans". You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
I'd like to thank:  
  
Cartoon Network and DC Comics for the use of the characters.  
  
The entire voice cast and technical crew of the show.  
  
The comic book artists.  
  
Everyone that has read, reviewed, or even looked at the Ebony Saga.  
  
Starre, for giving me the idea to make a third story in the Ebony Saga.  
  
Heather Wainur, for giving me so much hope to go on with the story and checking out the pictures I draw of Ebony.  
  
Moon Girl 16, for reading and reviewing everything that I write.  
  
My friend Philip for giving me great suggestions on how to continue the saga.  
  
Hot Topic and Abercrombie and Fitch for the use of their clothes.  
  
Christina Aguilera, Clay Aiken, and "American Idol" for the use of songs and mentions.  
  
THANK YOU, EVERYONE!!! 


End file.
